Suprises for Tortall
by PuppyBekaCooper
Summary: Kel becomes a Yamani Knight, and then returnes to Tortall as one of the two Ladys who stay with Shinko in Tortall, suprises await all! The Stump is in for a rude awakening, and Kel finds love! eventuall and i mean eventually, like really late in story K/
1. Arriving and Suprising and meeting! O my

EDITED

A/N: I'm sleep deprived, with really _bad _insomnia right now- so I'll probably end up re-posting an edited, improved version on a later date (once my Beta answers my text messages, e-mails, phone calls, etc- yah know who you are, RED!Garr, you'd think my own cousin would love me more than that! :sigh:

Beta's Note: This is a disclaimer: I know little of these books, not having read them in awhile. The Classics have occupied my time now. So, while I help grammar, punctuation, spelling, and the occasional attack of plot mice (or worse, bunnies) it's all up to my dear sister-cousin to watch the accuracy of the character's, places, etc. And I refuse to answer any means of communication if I don't feel like it.

A/N again damnit! Hey, since when dose the Beta get a note? Humph, and yes she WILL answer my e-mails and txt messages, you forget you only live an hour away, and while I love you like the sister you are, I now have a brother with a license And a car, so, beware! MWAHAHAHAHAH!! (plus I have GOOD blackmail on him!!)

_Kel couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, she _didn't _believe it. She couldn't stay- she was being kicked out. Lord Wyldon told her she wasn't good enough. _

This all ran through her head in about three seconds. In another three she replaced her look of shock and hurt with one of solid determination and anger, then her blank Yamani mask. She looked at him, and stated in a quiet voice:

"_You'll be sorry you ever uttered those words, my Lord, I swear on it. I _will_ make you sorry." _With that she turned on her heel, and walked quickly out of his office.

She was sad to leave Tortall, but she knew what she had to do. Become a Yamani knight. That would show Wyldon...that would show him more than _anything_. She quickly packed all her belongings into her trunk, fed the sparrows one last time, and started out the door. When she reached the hallway, she looked up. _Neal_. He looked as if he'd been crying, too.

"_Neal, I want you to know...you're my best friend...and I'll write to you...and as much as it pains me to admit it, I'll miss you, sarcasm and all. Goodbye." _She gave him a brief hug

"_Kel, you'll do it, I know you will. And when you come back to make The Stump eat his words, I want you to know, I'll be right behind you. Laughing at him." _He told her with a weak smile

Neal watched her as she walked down the hallway to leave for Yaman with her parents, on a diplomatic ship. He watched, and he cried. The realm lost a good knight when the king let Wyldon of Cavall stop Kel from continuing training.

5 Years Later

Kel leaned on the rail of the ship next toYuki and Shinko; she had been knighted by the emperor of the Yamani Isles. Three years earlier than she would have been if she had been permitted to stay and train in Tortall. The Emperor had told her to stay with Shinko. He knew Tortall was her home, and in a rare act of kindness, let her leave his service. Kel was glad, it meant she would get to live in Tortall again! She smiled to herself at the thought. She couldn't wait to see everyone's faces- she had told no one in Tortall of her knighting, not even Neal. She wanted to surprise everyone. _Especially Lord Wyldon_.

Yamani knights were some of the most feared warriors in the world, second only to the Shang warriors. Kel felt honored to have become one of the legendary fighters. She knew she would never get used to people calling her by the name the chamber had issued her at the end of her ordeal: _The Griffin_.

She stood up straight and let out a sigh, her smile temporarily evaporating. Tortall's port Caynn was easily visible now. As were all the nobles and others of the welcoming committee that was to meet them. She knew she would see Neal today. He had been taken on as the Lioness's squire, and the Lioness would naturally be there to escort the Yamani nobles to Corus and the Palace. The thought made her smile return. She took her position behind Shinko as the gangplank was lowered. This was _it_! The herald announced Shinko, Prince Etero Yukimi, and at last Kel.

"_Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Yaman, the Griffin_."

The crowd stilled, as all the eyes that were previously on the prince and princess and the other nobles turned to stare at her as she walked slowly down the gangplank to mount her old horse, Peachblossom.

Kel knew it was only a matter of time before Neal rode up the column of the procession to bombard her with questions. It was sooner than she expected, however. It took him less than 2 minutes after the procession started moving for him to gallop into view.

"Kel!" he cried in a stage whisper, as his horse fell in step with hers, narrowly avoiding Peachblossoms bite. "Why, oh _why_, didn't you tell me you were_ Knighted_?" he asked, exasperated.

"Because this way it's more fun for me, and besides, I didn't want The Stump to have much time to mentally prepare himself for seeing me." She winked at him "Does that answer your question?"

"_Brilliant_!" Neal laughed at the top of his lungs. Kel barely suppressed her laughter. He coloured, and looked around.

"Oops! C'mon, the Lioness and Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak - as well as Buriram Tourakom, the Commander of the Queen's Riders, _all _want to meet you!"

"What?" Kel asked stunned "They want to meet me?"

"Of _course_! You are Keladry of Mindelan _and_ Yaman, The _Griffin_, aren't you? Because if you aren't, I must really find my friend Kel immediately, you know." He said sarcastically.

When she made no move to go to the front of the procession, Neal waved a hand in front of her face

"Haallllo? Kel? You alright?" Kel blinked.

"Yeah, I-.. suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting." Kel said in a daze, stunned.

Neal rolled his eyes at her shock. "Aww, Kel, it's not a big deal, they're all really nice! Nothing to worry about."

Kel swallowed audibly. "Just follow me, and don't worry its no big deal. C'mon!" he nudged Magewhisper to a trot, and as Kel did likewise, he looked over his shoulder to see if she was following. When he saw that she was, he smiled.

Neal lead them up the column of nobles, Riders, members of the Own, and Knights. As the got close Neal leaned forward to whisper something to a group of three warriors, who were riding close together so they could talk quietly. There was a short, stocky, solidly built redhead Kel assumed to be the Lioness, an enormous man she assumed to be Lord Raoul, and a short, dark skinned woman with straight black hair tied back in a braid, riding a pony and wearing a uniform of the Queen's Riders. Kel guessed this was Buriram Tourakom, the Commander of the Queen's Riders. As Neal came up to speak to them, they all simultaneously turned there heads to look at her. And she suddenly found herself being surveyed by a pair of shocking violet eyes, and two bears of black eyes. She swallowed and said in a hoarse voice:

"Hello. I'm Keladry, The Griffin."


	2. Friends, Old and New

EDITED

_**EDITED**_

A/N: ok, so no idea how the hell I posted tow authors notes, when I opened the story to look and see if I'd gotten the spacing correct, it was like, WTF? And opened the Word file on my computer, and there was only one authors note. Sooo, no idea how the heck that happened, anyhoo, I still haven't gotten a hold of my beta :cough ANSWER YOUR PHONE AND CHECK YOUR E-MAIL INSTEAD OF BEING A DEAMA/BAND GEEK cough:

PS: no idea how some reviewers got the idea I said Buri had bangs, I re-read that part too, and I never said that, and Hello! Even if someone's hair is in a braid, you can tell its straight, even when hair is tied back you can tell if it has natural curl by looking at the bottom section of hair to see if it curls, and by seeing if it's resisting being pulled back.

_B/N: (Can I write these? Oh well.) Whats DEAMA? And I cannot be accused of being a band geek. It's not Marching Season. Hmmm, I like screwing around with this. It keeps me from Chem. work_

Chapter 2: Surprises for Tortall- Friends, Old and New

"_Hello. I'm Keladry, the Griffin."_

They all looked at her, and for a second no one spoke. Then, the Lioness said:

"Welcome back to Tortall, Keladry. I am very glad you can prove to Wyldon, that all women can be warriors." She paused, "I also look forward to getting to know you personally, there is only so much one can learn from this whelp" With a jerk of her head indicating Neal, she gave Kel a small smile, which Kel returned. Then Buriram Tourakom stepped foreward.

"Keladry, I am Buriram Tourakom, Commander of the Queen's Riders. Call me Buri- I look forward to seeing Lord Wyldon's face when your announced to court as a full knight at fifteen." Kel smiled again, noticinh as she did how her homecoming was already causing her to drop the Yamani mask she had so long been accustomed to. _It feels so good to be back..._

The tall man now moved towards them. "I hope you will enjoy living in Tortall once again, Lady Knight. I, by the way, am Raoul, Knight Commander of the King's Own But please, call me Raoul- I loath being called 'my lord'" he, too, smiled at her.

Neal, deciding that it was a good time to cut in and keep Kel from saying anything, spoke. "Hey, Kel you haven't mentioned how you became a knight at 15, and then viciously neglected to tell me about it!" he said with an indignant tone. Kel but back her rapidly-developing smile- _how many is that now..._ "Neal, I didn't tell anyone in Tortall. Only my parents knew! And that's only because they were in Yaman when I was knighted, which was a complete surprise- escpecially for me. The Emperor told me I was to have my Ordeal a month before we left for Tortall, saying - and I am translating this, _'I want someone in Tortall with Princess Shinkokami who knows the culture and language well, and someone who can defend her if the need arises. I also imagine you would want to go home to your family and friends there.' _I would have said that in Yamani, but I know how you hate it when someone can do something you can't." She added. "And to answer your question, I was the best out of all the pages and squires, maybe better than most knights, even. My knight master was one of the best in the Yamani isles, and I could best him in almost anything." There was silence, and she noticed that Raoul, The Lioness, and Commander Buri were all looking at her. Staring, actually. And then the Lioness began to roar with laughter, followed by Sir Raoul and Commander Buri. Neal, meanwhile, looked stunned.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" the Lioness chuckled "Neal, I have never heard anyone more accurately describe you!"

One of the officers riding within hearing distance commented "Meathead, I have never heard anything truer! Sir Keladry, you are my new hero." Neal leaned over and whacked the man on the back of his head. The man winced "Ow! You'll pay for that one on the practice courts Meathead." Neal glared at him. "Kel, this is my cousin Dom. He's a sergeant in the Kings Own." She smiled at him; he appeared to be around 21 or 22, with black hair cropped just below his ears, and brilliant sparkling blue eyes. Kel then looked at their surroundings, (A/N: lets pretend you can actually get from port Caynn to Corus that fast, for purposes for the story, m'kay.)_ (B/N: Poetic licence? Already? Tsk Tsk.) _and noticed they were in Corus, almost at the Palace. As they rode up towards the gates, she saw a company of Knights and solders waiting to meet them. Among them she recognized her brothers Anders, Inness and Conal. She excused herself from the others and rode up to them. Feeling...almost nervous. As she galloped closer, she looked at her brothers, it had been years since she'd seen any of them. They had changed a great deal, and didn't seen to recognize her "Hello." She said, seeing there confusion she decided to help them out. "I'm Sir Keladry of Mindelan and Yaman, also called The Griffin," as she finished she saw the awe on her brothers faces.

"No, that can't be you, Kel! A full Yamani Knight at 15!" Anders cried, shaking his head. "I don't believe you, your bluffing."

"Anders! Is it so hard to believe? I told Lord Wyldon he would regret his decision, and he will. All I have to do is prove myself on the practice courts, and during the tournaments. I just can't wait to see the look on his face when I'm announced at court later." Her Yamani mask, back in place for a bit, slipped onto a mischevious grin "We'll talk later; Princess Shinkokami wishes to speak to me. Goodbye!" And she galloped off to where Shinkokami was riding, leaving her brothers dumbfounded.

--

After they had settled their things in the assigned rooms at the palace, and Kel was sure she did not have any pressing duties, she and Neal decided to go to the practice courts. They went to thecourts often used by the pages and squires; Neal wanted to practice fencing and see how well he could defend himself against her glaive. As they were warming up, the pages came to the courts with the training master, Lord Wyldon. He and the pages soon forgot what they had been doing, staring at Kel as she performed most complicated pattern dance she knew. Kel was a deadly blur, as was her glaive. When she finished, panting slightly, the pages applauded, and Lord Wyldon asked.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you." He wasn't mean, or rude...he was honestly curious. Kel kept her peacefully blank Yamani mask in pace as she replied "My Lord Wyldon, I am Sir Keladry of Mindelan and Yaman, The Griffin," she said lightly and watched as shock spread across his face and those of the Pages. "I do believe we have met before. About five years ago, wasn't it? Just before I went to train as a Yamani Knight." Neal started laughing.

"Queenscove, stop that!" he barked. Then faced Kel once more "A full Knight at 15, Mindelan. I can honestly say I'm surprised. I'm sure you wouldn't mind participating in a practice duel, for the pages benefit, of course." Kel smiled.

"Not at all, my Lord, I would be happy to." She drew her sword, a beautiful weapon, made of the finest Yamani steel. Lord Wyldon did the same, and assumed the 'guard' position. He made the first move, aiming a strike at her left side, that she easily parried. As she countered with extreme speed, a butterfly strike at his right, followed quickly by a matching strike at his left side, both that he barely blocked, and they circled each other, both looking for an opening. Wyldon thought he saw one that Kel had faked, and as he leaned in, she twisted her sword in a movement that the Shang Eagle had shown her and Lord Wyldon's sword popped out of his hand and landed with a clatter, 12 feet away across the practice court. Kel quickly flicked her sword point up to his throat in the kill position. He froze. She sheathed her sword. And gave him her best Yamani smile, the one that seemed treating. "I learned quite a few tricks at the Yamani court, both from the Shang's and the Emperors training masters." She turned to look at the pages, walked over where Neal was standing. "Neal, would you happen to know where our old friends are? I would so love to catch up with them." He smiled. As they turned to leave, they noticed quite an audience had gathered, including The Lioness, Lord Raoul, Commander Buri, The King and Queen, as well as many Knights and a lot of the Kings Own and The Queens riders. She noticed Dom, Neal's cousin, and he waved. She felt taken aback at how happy that acknowledgement made her feel. She looked back at Neal who said: "Of course, Kel lets go find them now." They left the practice courts leaving the pages, their audience and Lord Wyldon dumbfounded As they were walking to the Squires wing, they both laughed at the faces of those who were watching. As they turned down the hallway to the squires quarters Neal told Kel in a hushed voice; "Just stand there and be quiet, I'm going to surprise them." He grinned mischievously and started knocking on about half the doors on the hallway, yelling "Come out, lads, I have someone who you'll want to meet out here!" Doors that he knocked on opened, as well as some of those that he didn't, and squires came out of their rooms, looking at Neal, bewildered. He sauntered up next to Kel and said:

"This is who I wanted you to meet."

"We all know what the beautiful female riders look like, even though you don't, Neal." said a boy with curly hair.

"Oh, shut up Owen. This is no mere Rider, this is someone much, much more important. Now can anyone guess who she is?"

"A court beauty in breeches?" Cleon asked sarcastically.

"A court beauty in breeches who knows how to use a weapon?" asked Merric of Hollyrose.

"A rider in disguise?" asked Owen

"Much better, this is a Yamani Knight. And my good friend." Neal told them with a smile.

"Yeah right, she's what? 15, 16? Like we'll actually believe that." Cleon said moodily. "Why don't you just call off the joke, I have to meet Sir Inness soon."

Kel was dumbfounded, they actually thought her beautiful! Then she had an idea, she gracefully walked up to Cleon and looked his squarely in the eye, and asked

"Cleon of Kennan, I am saddened, I can't believe you don't remember me!" she said with a dramatic sigh, "I guess since you don't I'll have to jog your memory, I am Keladry of Mindelan and Yaman, the Griffin." She turned to wink at Neal, who was laughing helplessly.

"your joking! Your 15! People aren't just knighted at 15!" he said, flabbergasted.

"I was," she turned to look at the boy Neal had called Owen and asked politely, "May I ask, who are you?"

"I—I'm Owen of Jesslaw, Sir Keladry, I'm one of Neal's friends." He stammered.

Kel spoke to all in the hallway now "I hope to get to know you soon, but alas, I must go. Princess Shinkokami wants to meet me to prepare for the ball tonight," she turned to Neal, and said, "I'll see you later, we need to catch up." And with that she walked towards the royal wing of the palace. Leaving quite a few stunned squires in her wake.

--

A/N: oh cliffy! What will happen at the ball?! What will they WEAR?! And above all, will she be seated with Dom?! (I just feel like teasing you all here, so probably) and will they kiss?! Tune in next time, to find out, and P2theS, I just HAD to make that Pirates reference! It was too tempting! And plus, since I HATE Cleon, when he tries to kiss her (it will happen) he will be throw across the room or through a door, (haven't decided yet!) have no fear! Plus, I just wanted to add, I WILL have Raoul and Buri get together, just a little later. Why? Because they are fricking perfect together! That's why! And, ummmmm, I think that's it, I already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter so, in the next week or so, I'm gonna have a lot of crap top do this week, and believe you me, I don't wanna do it, but I gotsta so I shall, with a grumpy face and much grumbling! Ta ta for now!

Puppy Beka Cooper (AKA Bolus Wizard)

_B/N: "oh cliffy"? No comment. So...I guess I'll have to go re-read these...ach, well. And dude, you can't complain about crap to do. I'm working out the rest of High School, figuring out what credits I need to finish with, for whatever college I want to go to (note: need to figure this out) and not flunk Chem. so I can go to Boston. You can't complain! I really...really need coffee_

**AND this is an EPIC conversation I thaught some ppl crazy enough to read would enjoy!, the italics is beta(FINE Fire Eater) and reg. is me! N'joy**

**PS we didn't make the errore, we just actually suck that badly w/o spell check and grammar check, sad, innit?**

i have a few new storieeeessssss for you!

_o...k_

WHOO

_ok - email em_

i'll im you the link to yon mah profile!

_ok_

hee hee

they all SUCK!

_ok_

i mean REALLY suck

_then ill help u fix em_

_warning: im harsh_

and my fricking picture thing-y wont change, i didnt even mean to make it that pic!!

dodododdododotilight zone theme

_puts u on hold_

okeeeeeee

yeah, if u read my profile, there is like 2 lies in there, yah know, to throw off the PEDA files!

: you no, the usual

actually, just read the 1'st one!

_yup_

JUST THE 1'ST ONE

the othors are beyond help

oohhmahgod! you HAVE to hear this song! there a swedish Techno band! they sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks on crack!

_ur on HOLD_

No, i shant! ok maybe i will. a little. ok i'll stop. i need some Diet Coke...

_Dude, ur grammar..._

_wow..._

_can i retype it - properly?_

4 DA LAST TIME I DON CARE

Grammar?on what Im or Story?

_Story_

Grammar check worked!

_fine - PUNCTUATION_

_spelling, however, seems good_

OK, you KNOW i suck at that, and thats why i rely heavily on spell check!

_lol_

it's tru!

_ur on hold again puts Bleeding Heart (by Angra) on_

every other fricking word i type has a damn red squiggly line under it before i corrected it!

_Bleeding Heart continues_

_back on hold - now listening to Heroes of Sand_

_on hold_

grrrrrrrrrrr

): I dose not enjoy being on hold

_listen to the music_

of the night?

teehee, i had rice krpsipys today!

_how long has Kel been away?_

_answer_

hello! she was kicked out at 10, now she's 15, your the genius here!

_gracias! I didnt notice Hehe, i like being tyrranical_

are you gulps re--re--reviewing?

_no, im dancing_

hello! it sais so like a million times in the second chapter!

and why?

_ignores_

hello! TELL ME OR GODDESS HELP ME I'LL BLOCK YOU REVIEWS!

_IM NOT DANCIM U MORON_

_DANCING_

): i' r confused!

_good_

): GAH

okee

_hmph_

_you on hold_

_lol_

RED? since when has ur codename been RED? What ever happened to Caroltta?

_Im used to red_

_i have to be_

_got a better 1?_

NO CARLOTTA GuDechelli!

_Gu-WHAT?_

): thats how it sounds when they say it in Phantom!

_Guidicelli_

ok, thats u!

_NO!_

YES

_Can i be Dante the LLama_?

): YES

NO

_Cause Dante ROCKS_

): CARLOTTA

_NO!_

CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA CARLOTTA

Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!Yes!YES!

_NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!_

i'm the author

I'm the AUTHOR damnit!

_BUT IM THE BETA DAMMIT_

_I make sure u arent riduculed_

i can do the story without you danmit!

_Dude, u cant spell dammit_

Damnit!

i dont care Damnit!

_lol_

i'm glad my pain amuses you

_im not a masochist!_

FINE, but what?

_shrugs_

_Hang on..._

we r having the dumbest arguement! Damnit!

_haha_

_FireEater_

_wanna know y?_

because you eat fire?

why?.

_No..,b/c that was the title of my 1st pic thats gonna b out in the magazine school_

.

_And guess what its a pic of_

FIRE?

_u, holding flaming toothpicks on new years, about to blow them out. its all dark, so u see the general look of the bottom of ut facr, and the toothpicks r blurred_

_looks like ur gonna swallow em_

_face_

WHAT? therre is to b no evidence of that!!

_U cant tell WHEN or WHO_

_its just part of a face, and fire_

thats what you think!

_lol_

_\its cool - every1 likes it_

you have no expirence with the FEDS

_so, im Fire Eater_

_lol_

_the FEDS arent after us_

heh, i should put this in the next chapter!

_No_

but you'll be italics, and i'll be non italics

_ok_

ok

and of course the FEDS r after us! wat do you think they do all day? arrest PEDA files?

_BUT I DIDNT DO IT!_

they don know that!

what do you think there IQ's r? like 4?

): no! mor like 3!

_Lol, oh,. I would suggest this really good book, with this guys in it who really...really _likes_ to blow shit up - but its a bit adult, and i dont want to corrupt ur youth_

why? you already hav! and the only reason ur mor than 6 months older than me is because you were a PREme

_yup_

is that how u spell it?

_dunnp_

i have no idea

_dunno_

_ill look it up_

okee

soo...ur Fire Eater, what am i?

i wanna hav a kool name too!

and NO my pename dose NOT count

_Hmmmm, _

_Lady Du'Lac (Lady of the Lake)_

WTF?? That sounds like that noise you make when you have a popcorn kernel stuck in the back of ur throat!

_Do-lock (with flowey franch accent)_

... so dose Gene Simmon's real name...

_lol_

_Fine..._

now it sounds like that GAY city in Shreck!

_lol!_

well its TRUE! you SUCK at this

i'm picking sommat kool

...i know! Bolus Wizard

_lol - sure_

that way only Diabetic pppl will get it!

_lol_


End file.
